warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
EarthClan Camp! Join Here...
Please contact Sandstar1051 to join! EarthClan EarthClan's territory is made up of rocky mountainous terrain. Their territory has a small patch of forest area where the territory meets Stone Valley. The camp is found in a mountain cave at the base of a central mountain in their territory. There is some forest area in the mountains, but it is mostly rocky cliffs. The cats of EarthClan find this very suitable though. Earthbenders can easily move through the dangerous mountains. This makes the mountains nearly inaccessible to all of the other benders except Airbenders. EarthClan prefer to stalk their prey in the forest areas of their territory rather than hunt in the rocky cliffs. Their main prey items are mice, voles, squirrels, rabbits, and birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, and thrushes. In peace, they are respectful of other Clans. In battle, they are fierce, courageous, and loyal. EarthClan cats speak out for what is right, and are not afraid to challenge the warrior code. Cats of EarthClan are usually more heavyset and muscular than the cats of other Clans. The Earthbenders of EarthClan are typically known to have green, dark amber, or gray eyes, but there are known Earthbenders with eyes of other colors such as blue. Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand-colored she-cat with a small black lightning strike like marking that runs from the corner of her left eye. Her tail has black rings around it and a black tip at the end and she has clever green eyes.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ Deputy: LeapordHeart-Big leapord patterned tom with bright green eyes http://i140.photobucket.com/albums/r28/tntdeejays/bengal-cat-0057.jpg Medicine Cat: Mudslide-small white,black and brown she-cat with yellow eyes.Roleplayed by TeamArticuno101 http://i786.photobucket.com/albums/yy143/Gingerpool/Willowpawfinish.jpg Medicine Cat Apprentice: Brightsong (Earned her name, but an apprentice) White with ginger markings Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Firepelt, ginger she-cat with white paws, Expecting kits. (Anyone want to RP my mate?) Elders: Camp Roleplay September 18, 2010 Sandstar pads out of her den and stretches[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ MudSlide organizes some herbs and trots out of her den.Your worst Nightmare... 14:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) (Need help with your siggie Articuno?)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (Um yeah kinda..)Your worst Nightmare... 01:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) (Ok. Go to your preferences and DONT CHECK custom signatures. That will create a link to your user page.)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ (I did it.)Your worst Nightmare... 14:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ( :) )-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ LeapordHeart walks out of his den and checks the camp.It's a bird!Its a Plane!!Oh wait it's just a bird... 14:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods to her deputy in greeting and pads over to him-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ He bows to his leader and smile's.It's a bird!Its a Plane!!Oh wait it's just a bird... 23:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar sits down and curls her tail neatly around her paws-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ (Can somone PLEASE help with the battle moves page???)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ (I will.)Your worst Nightmare... 14:38, September 29, 2010 (UTC) (Thank you! Once that page is all finished, when I have adopted the wiki, and its all cleaned up, the RP will probably be ALOT easier)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Firepelt walks out of the nursery and over to Sandstar. She dips her head respectfully. "Good morning Sandstar." 12:43, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Category:EarthClan